


Daybreak

by truthseeker97



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Vampires, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthseeker97/pseuds/truthseeker97
Summary: When Carlisle meets Cassie under the worst circumstances, both of them feel things they never thought they would be able to feel for another. Cassie is quick, observant and falling in love fast- but how does their relationship survive when neither of them quite know what to expect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognise is not mine

Chapter 1: Carlisle

I sighed heavily as soon as the nurse left my office. She had left behind yet another cup of tea in the hopes of winning my affections. It had been a slow day at Forks hospital, I only had to do my usual rounds of the patients. Of course, I was glad no one was injured or sick, but I didn’t particularly like having nothing to do. I filed away more paperwork before emptying the cup of tea that I wouldn’t be able to drink. From in my trouser pocket, my pager buzzed, and I breathed a sigh of relief; finally, something to do to avoid more nurses coming into my office.

I didn’t mind the nurses. They were lovely people, dedicated to their jobs and talented at what they did. It was the constant affection and hopeful gazes I couldn’t stand. The constant flirting and giggles, from all staff when I was near. I’d hoped that after a few months it would stop, but it hadn’t yet. My… children were lucky, they all had their own partners, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. And yet, I was still alone. It had been over three and a half centuries and I still hadn’t found that special someone. Deep down, I knew was an old romantic at heart, and it pained me to not be able to love and cherish someone who would adore me too. It was the only part of my life I despised, the loneliness. My family saved me in many ways, but there was still a small hole inside my chest. It left me aching, sadness spreading like fire through my veins. I’d even gotten so desperate as to consider taking up the nurses on their offers, but I knew a one-night thing wasn’t what I wanted. It would do me no good.

The rest of the day went by quickly as more patients came in. I loved my job, I loved helping people and making a difference in someone’s life. It was incredibly rewarding. Heading back to my car, I allowed myself to relax for the night. It was dark, and rainy, usual for Forks. Driving through the quiet town, I was startled as I heard a woman scream. Immediately pulling my Mercedes over, I got out of the car before hearing yet another scream.

“Be quiet bitch.” A grunt sounded. It was so late, and quiet, I was sure no one else was about to aid the woman. I could smell blood. More potent than any blood I had ever smelled before. It made venom pool in my mouth with its enticing aroma- a reaction I no longer had to humans usually. My mind flickered to the Volturi- _La Mia Cantante_, Aro would have said. The irresistible scent, was it the blood of my singer? If I hadn’t been refusing my very nature for many centuries then I was sure I would have attacked. I felt both sympathy and admiration for Edward, who endured this scent so he could love Bella.

The screaming had stopped, and so had the grunts. But I raced to find the source, tracking the scent of the girl’s blood. The scene that greeted me in the dark alleyway reminded me all too much of Rosalie.

A young woman, no older than early twenties was lying bloodied on the floor. Her clothes in tatters. I could smell the lingering scent of the man that had been here, and I could smell him on her. I could smell the body fluids, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The girl was sobbing heavily. With careful footsteps, I approached. She turned and looked at me with wide, terrified eyes.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Her voice was tortured, and small. My heart ached for her. She was beautiful. Underneath the blood and the pain, she had kind eyes, and a stunning beauty to her face. But I did not wish to focus on that, she needed me as a doctor.

“Don’t be scared,” my voice was soothing as I neared her. “I’m a doctor, I’m not going to hurt you.” I hated seeing people so injured and scared. She was too young to know such sorrow. It probably didn’t help that I was a man, and I hated the man that had done this to her. I crouched slowly next to her and she flinched violently away from me. “Shh,” I soothed, “It’s okay. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I’m a doctor at Forks hospital.”

“I’m Cassie,” she murmured, still not entirely trusting, but I sensed she recognised my name.

“Nice to meet you Cassie. I’m going to phone the hospital to get an ambulance here for you okay? And I’ll give the police a call.”

“Okay.” Her voice was quiet, and I quickly called the emergency services and I prayed they wouldn’t take long to arrive.

“Where are you hurt the most?” I asked, and I saw her grimace at the thought, she clearly didn’t want to say. “Do you think you have any broken bones?” I asked instead.

“No.” Her voice wavered as her tears continued to fall. I scanned her injuries, and it looked like she may need some stitches. I took off my black coat.

“Here,” I said, placing it over her body, trying to give her some privacy and modesty and prevent her from going into shock.

“Thank you.” She whispered. I smiled, taking off my scarf as well. She had a nasty cut on her head that was bleeding.

“I’m going to press this on your forehead to try and stop the bleeding.”

“Okay.” She seemed a little disorientated. But had seemed more comfortable now she had my coat over her. We were silent, I whispered words of comfort now and then. “I didn’t want him to.” She suddenly whispered brokenly.

“Of course not.” I understood.

“He said I was asking for it.” Cassie sobbed. “I was just walking home from work…”

“It’s not your fault.” I told her. “Do not blame yourself. We will make sure he gets put away for a long time.” My heart ached for Cassie; I did not know how to ease her suffering. “Is there anyone I can call for you?” My dead heart hurt even more when she said:

“There’s no-one.”

I tried to distract her by telling her about my favourite books. She seemed to perk up at this.

“I work in the bookstore.” She said. I knew the one she was talking about. It was beautiful and old fashioned. So, I talked about my favourite books. About the many classics I’d read and loved and the ones that I found dry and dull. She didn’t talk much, but she seemed glad for my ramblings. Eventually her tears stopped, and she started shaking instead. The cold and shock setting in. I tucked my coat around her and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of approaching sirens.

I swiftly informed the paramedic team of her injuries and what had happened. Charlie Swan arrived very shortly after and I gave a quick statement of the little I had heard. It wasn’t much and it wasn’t helpful, but I already knew how to make up for it. I stood back as Cassie was put on a stretcher.

“Carlisle!” I heard her soft call. “Your coat.” I moved nearer to her.

“Keep it. I don’t want you getting cold.” I smiled. I knew she would rather keep it, to cover herself and lack of clothing. And it was a coat I didn’t need.

“Thank you.” I heard her whisper. If I wasn’t a vampire I wouldn’t have heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carlisle

I was not a violent man by nature at all. Very few things riled me and shook me. Calm and composed was my usual aura. I didn’t fight, I didn’t attack. Life, to me, was sacred; a gift from God. And despite the creature I had become, I would not use it as an excuse to destroy life. It was not who I was. Killing was not something I took lightly. The only times I took such an action were to protect my family. And even then, I would never relish the thought of killing another creature.

Cassie had changed something within me, despite only knowing her for less than an hour. She hardly talked. But I could see she was honest, kindhearted, gentle and empathetic. She was too gentle to be hurt such a way. And she was brave, she was strong. Her blood sang to me a sad song. And melancholy settled in my heart as her sweet, enticing blood was spilled for someone who was more of a monster than I. Never before had I wanted revenge so badly. What had this woman done to me? Why was I now feeling emotions far more greatly than before? Protectiveness, anger, sorrow… confusion. But even if I wanted revenge, being a killer was not in my nature.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the vile stench of the man who was here and began to hunt. Alcohol burned my nose with its intense fumes as I found it was laced with the scent of the man. It was a mix of alcohol, whisky in particular, cigarettes, sweat and body fluids. I wanted to gag with disgust. Sometimes humans could be vile creatures. I never let the red haze cloud my mind as I followed the trail through alleyways. The deep throaty cackle of laughter brought me to a halt. The rapist was laughing to himself, too drunk to function as he stumbled along the deserted street. He hadn’t managed to get far in his inebriated state. I wrinkled my nose and bit back a snarl as he mumbled to himself. As much as I tried, with some people, it was hard to see the good in them.

“Carlisle?” I jolted out of the fog of anger that had clouded me for that split second and turned to see Alice and Edward running to me. Of course, Alice would see what would happen. She looked worried for me and also a little… smug? I couldn’t place it.

“You met your singer?” Edward was shocked as he heard my thoughts of what had happened. I ran a tired hand over my face.

“She deserves so much better than this.” My voice was so low it was almost a growl. “He caused her pain. And I have no doubts he would do it again to others.” My gaze fixated on the drunkard who had collapsed down an alley, having stumbled in his stupor. Alice and Edward seemed to share a glance, and I had no idea what they were thinking.

“Let us take care of this.” Edward said, putting his hand on my shoulder. “You’ve had a tough night.” At his touch, I finally straightened up out of a crouch that I had automatically assumed when the monster had laughed. I grimaced at myself, since when had the roles between myself and Edward reversed?

“Carlisle, you need to hunt.” Alice said to me. The burning in my throat since I had smelled Cassie’s blood had been subtly bothering me more than it should have. “Don’t worry, we will send an anonymous tip to the police and leave him outside the station.” But I hesitated. I wanted revenge for what he had done to Cassie, I wanted him to feel how much he had hurt her. Alice interrupted my thoughts again: “Cassie will be fine, I’ve seen it.” She smiled conspiratorially. I frowned at her, puzzled by her reactions to the situation. I shot a final, anger fueled glance at the drunkard, at his position on the cold, paved street. I could smell the lingering blood; I could smell the crimes he had committed. But it would do no good to me or Cassie to linger on my furious thoughts. The things I had seen in this life, they were both beautiful and horrid. It was a curse of immortality. Before I could get too deep in my thoughts, I turned to my children, sending an apology in my thoughts to Edward.

“Thank you.” I said to them both before I took off to finally hunt. Cassie burdened my mind. Her vulnerability, her despair, her beauty despite pain, her strength. So much like Rosalie but so different. Why could I not get Cassie out of my head? I growled as I finally breached the forest, needing to feel the soothing trickle of warm blood down my parched throat.

Never before had I felt this way. It had been many decades now since the scent of blood affected me so. It was worrying and it was potentially dangerous- not that I would ever harm her. But it sent a thrill through me. What was happening to me?

A growl ripped through my throat as I leaped on my prey. I refused to let the frenzy overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cassie

It had been one of the worst days of my life. But Carlisle Cullen had been my angel. I almost thought he was I had been so disorientated. I had thought heaven had accepted me and this blond angel would free me from pain. He had kept me sane when I was at my most broken. His voice was quiet, calming and soothing. My cuts had all been stitched up and I supposed I was lucky in a way because I was not damaged internally. Thank god I was already taking birth control. I had given a statement to the kind Chief Swan; he was patient and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He reminded me of my late father and gave me hope that the monster who did this to me would be caught. Much to my surprise, not even two days later, I was informed that they found the man unconscious outside the police station and that he had confessed to multiple accounts of rape and grievous bodily harm. I was sure some higher power was in play because the evil man went straight to a lifetime in jail without a court case. Someone was watching out for me. My thoughts flickered back again to doctor Cullen.

I had been scared of him initially, once my mind had caught up that I was still alive and not in heaven. Now it just seems silly. He was nothing but gentle with me and kind. I could remember his strange golden eyes that seemed to turn to onyx. It scared me, but I don’t think I was scared of him. I remember the relief when his coat covered my pitiful body, the weight of it bringing me comfort. His smell clung to the coat, and it brought me ease and calm, his scent was intoxicating and made me feel safe. Carlisle had talked to me, and I was eternally grateful that he continued his chatter about books. It took my mind away, I could focus on just his voice- the soothing, perfect tones lulling me. Since that day I had his coat dry cleaned, I hoped to return it and didn’t want it dirty, still covered with my blood. I hated knowing that a stranger had seen me so vulnerable, but I was glad it was Carlisle. I had heard of the Cullens before, about their beauty, about how they were outsiders and kept to themselves. I’d heard snarky remarks from teenagers and dreamy murmurs of infatuated thirty-year-old women. But I respected Carlisle greatly for what he had done for me.

It had been three days since the incident- as I now called it. My nightmares had been plagued by it. My mind slowly becoming more and more anxious and depressed. It had ruined me. I always looked behind me when I walked alone, and the dark made my heart race. But I returned to work. I had to keep moving. I had to do something to keep me away from my mind and the constant thoughts about it all. I knew I should have taken a break, but I couldn’t bear to be alone at home with my thoughts. I found comfort in the books that surrounded me. The shop was very calming, with its soft lighting and wood panels, and big comfy sofas and chairs scattered around. People could curl up with a book, like a library, or buy the books we sold. I loved the shop. It was soothing, not stressful and I met some great people.

I often made up gift boxes or mystery boxes when we were quiet. It kept my hands busy and helped to sell some books that had been sitting on the shelves for a while. People loved the boxes; they liked the surprise of finding a good book that they normally wouldn’t have chosen. They loved the little touches I added in the gift boxes such as chocolates or petals, soaps and candles to accompany the books. I took great joy in this simple but fulfilling work.

It was getting to closing time when the little brass bell on the door rang brightly, signaling a customer entering. The sun had set half an hour ago, and I was dreading the walk back home. The thought spread anxiety through my veins, and I swallowed against the nausea. I heard footsteps on the wooden floor, light and assured. I looked over and was startled to see Carlisle Cullen walking towards me. He was smiling at me.

“Carlisle,” I breathed his name, surprised to see him. He looked even more handsome with the gentle yellow lights of the shop illuminating his form. His honey gold hair was brushed back perfectly and looked so soft. His eyes had changed back from the dark onyx to the light topaz, and I found myself appreciating the beauty of his unusual eyes. The Cullens never came into town much and had never come into the bookstore, so I had never expected for Carlisle Cullen to come in.

“Hello Cassie.” He stopped behind the counter where I was standing to talk to me. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and black trousers, he looked like he was coming from the hospital.

“Um, I never really got the chance to say thank you…” I started, feeling awkward and uncomfortable with the memory but wanting to show him how much I appreciated what he did for me. But he stopped me from continuing.

“Please don’t thank me.” His face was serious, worried for me, but he smiled. “I’m just glad I could have been of some assistance.”

“Oh, are you here for your coat?” I suddenly remembered. He looked surprised, as though he hadn’t thought about his coat. “I got it cleaned, but it’s back at my house. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to get it cleaned.” He said softly, “But thank you, I can always come back tomorrow or whenever is best for you to pick it up?”

“Tomorrow is fine.” I smiled. “What brings you here anyway? Not that I’m not pleased to see you again.” He smiled at this and appeared to swallow, the colour of his eyes seemed to flicker dark for the briefest of moments before returning to the gold.

“I just finished my shift at the hospital and wanted to see how you were doing.” He seemed a little embarrassed at the thought of checking in on me. “I didn’t actually expect to see you back at work so quickly.” He admitted.

“Oh, well.” I pushed a stray strand of hair away from my face and averted my gaze, not wanting to look at him. “I couldn’t bear to stay at home on my own. I thought that keeping myself busy would help.”

“I understand.” His voice was soft, reassuring. But he frowned, looking outside at the darkness that was barely lifted by the few streetlights. “Are you going to be okay getting home?” He was concerned. I couldn’t answer him. In truth, I hadn’t really thought this through. I supposed I’d have to get over my fear of the darkness sooner rather than later, but the pitch black and the danger it could hold didn’t particularly appeal to me. Carlisle studied my face as I struggled to form an answer.

“I’m sure I will be okay.” I eventually said. “I can’t hide all my life. My flat is only about a twenty-minute walk away.” I wanted to sound brave, but the nerves that wracked my voice made me cringe. Carlisle looked at me with his gentle eyes and a small smile. I could tell he didn’t believe my attempted boldness.

“Have you eaten much today?” He asked instead, sounding like a true doctor. I laughed at the sudden change in subject.

“Ever the doctor.” I smirked at him; he had a strange way of being able to put me at ease quickly. He chuckled, the sound was lovely, and I decided it was something I wanted to hear more of. “I tried to have some lunch earlier, but my stomach hasn’t been… the best the past couple of days.” I admitted.

“Of course,” he seemed so understanding. “Well, how about I take you to dinner and then I can walk you home?” I was shocked, I had never expected him to suggest that. I was wondering what the meaning was behind it. Was he just being kind? Was it him being a doctor? Did he like me? I did want the last one to be true, but I doubted it very much. He was like a god and I was far too ordinary.

“I think I should be the one buying you dinner.” I frowned at him. This threw him a little, and I could see he was thinking quickly.

“I ate earlier.” He said. “I’m not hungry.” He smiled instead, his voice gentle and firm. “So, I’ll buy dinner for you.” Something told me this was a lie. There was something more than a little strange about the Cullens. I’d heard it from the gossip around town. Normally I ignore the gossip, but after interacting with Carlisle, I was starting to think that something was up.

“If you insist.” I sighed dramatically with a smile. Acting normal on the outside helped me to think less about the dark thoughts that now constantly swam through my head. He laughed at me. “Just let me close up the shop for the night and I’ll be ready.”

Carlisle waited patiently as I cashed up, turned off the lights and locked up the book shop. My heart was racing. I knew that many people had flirted with the doctor to no avail and here he was, insisting he gets me dinner and walks me home.

“There’s an Italian restaurant a few minutes’ walk away if that’s okay?” He suggested as we exited the shop.

“Sounds lovely.” I nodded. “I haven’t had the chance to try many restaurants around here.”

“Well I would take you somewhere a little fancier, but I left my car at the hospital to come here.”

“I’m sure it will be nice.” I reassured him.

The restaurant was small and cozy. It was decorated with deep reds and we were sat in a booth near the back. Several other customers were also dining here, and the food looked good. A single candle was placed on our table, its soft light bathing the booth. People looked at us as we followed the waiter to the booth, clearly surprised at seeing doctor Cullen out in a restaurant with someone. The waiter gave us both menus and took our drinks order- tap water for both of us- before leaving us alone.

“Thanks Carlisle, you didn’t have to do this you know.” I said. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He smiled, not even looking at the menu as he folded his hands on the table.

“The food looks really good.” I murmured, browsing the menu. The waiter returned with our waters. “I’ll have the carbonara please.”

“Anything for you sir?” The waiter asked Carlisle.

“No, thank you.” The waiter nodded and left.

“Is it not strange going to a restaurant and not eating?” I asked him with humour. His eyes sparkled, but he ignored my question.

“I hear a British accent in your voice.” He stated instead. “When did you move here?”

“Ah the accent never leaves.” I said. “I’ve lived here now for… I think two years.”

“Not that long then.” He was surprised.

“I moved here when I was twenty-one after finishing university. I wanted a fresh start.”

“A fresh start?” He repeated back, questioning.

“Err,” I struggled to find the words. “I needed to move away, far away from where my parents had been.” I saw the questions in his eyes and decided to elaborate. “My mother died from a sudden heart attack, and my dad couldn’t cope after that, so he ended his own life.”

“I’m so sorry Cassie, I didn’t mean to pry.” He reached across the table and took my hands in his. His hands were icy cold- far worse than normal doctors’ hands. He looked suddenly worried and unsure at his actions, but before he could retract them, I held his hands in my own. They may be cold, and smooth as marble- I could feel no callouses- but they were also soft at the same time and comforting. Damn, how long had it been since someone touched me so casually?

“It’s fine.” I reassured him. “I miss London a lot, but I’m settling in here I suppose.” Although I hadn’t made any friends other than my customers, I thought to myself.

“I was born in London as well.” Carlisle said carefully, as though he was having to think through and filter his every word. “I’ve mostly lost my accent though.”

“Hmm, no I can still hear bits of the accent in certain words you say.” I disagreed. “It’s quite nice to hear the accent again actually.”

“I do miss London too.” He said. “It has been a while since I last visited.”

“Well, if you make a habit of either saving me or turning up at my shop we could go together one day.” I laughed.

“I’ll be sure to make it a habit then.” He joked back. “So, I told you of all the books I like, why don’t you tell me what ones you like?”

“Hmm.” I thought for a moment and took a sip of my water. “It may sound silly, but I have a great love for the Harry Potter books. While aimed for younger audiences, I find that I love it more with each read through. It is enrapturing, inventive, fun and also dark at times. My mum read it to me when I was younger, and I suppose it stuck with me. It has a nice message.”

“Now I’m going to admit I’ve never actually read those books.” Carlisle said.

“How dare you!” I laughed.

“I haven’t read much other than medical journals recently.” He seemed sheepish at this admission. “I’m sure one of my children must have read them though.”

“Well, tell you what, because you’re missing out on a magnificent story- and a huge part of our British culture- next time you come to the bookstore I’m giving you the first few books to read.”

“Deal.” He agreed, grinning. His smile lit up his face. Youth laced his features, and I didn’t believe for one moment he was as old as he claimed to be. He didn’t look much older than me, but it was impossible that he was a well-respected and sought-after doctor at my age.

“Your food madam.” The waiter came along and presented my pasta.

“Thank you.” I smiled. “This looks amazing.” I took hold of my cutlery and looked at Carlisle. “Judging by the looks we’re getting tonight; I assume you don’t give in to the nurses at work often. There are rumours you always turn down their offers of dinner.” I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me and did his best to ignore the other people who kept glancing over at us.

“I had a feeling there were rumours, but I’m concerned at the sheer amount of gossip my colleagues seem to do about me.” The look he gave me was long suffering and I tried not to giggle at his expense, so I took the first bite of my food. I couldn’t help the moan that slipped through. My face flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, “This is just really good.” He chuckled.

“You assume correctly though.” Carlisle said. “I try to let the nurses and doctors down gently, but after I get made ten cups of tea in an hour by several different nurses I get a little frustrated.” I laughed.

“Hopefully they’ll give up their efforts soon.” I said, trying to console him.

“I hope so too.” He grinned. “As much as I respect them and like them as colleagues, it would make it far easier for everyone involved if we could remain just colleagues.”

“Tell me more about yourself then.” I encouraged while I ate. He seemed surprised at this, and I wondered how many people actually tried to get to know him rather than get in his pants.

“Oh,” he took a moment to think. “I love my job, and I am very good at what I do; it brings me happiness to help people.” I smiled at this; his compassion seemed unrivalled. “I love my children, although they’re pretty much adults anyway. We are very close as a family and often hike together and play games.”

“You seem far too young to be a dad.” I said, twirling spaghetti onto my fork.

“I’m in my thirties.” He said with his eyebrows raised. I looked at him and raised my own eyebrows. I definitely didn’t believe him.

“I know that’s a lie.” I said, smiling. He opened his mouth to protest. “No, don’t argue. You’re far too youthful to be over thirty.” He looked troubled, so I quickly continued. “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Is it?” He queried, clearly trying to joke but still seeming worried. Despite my teasing, I began to wonder if he did actually lie about his age. It could be good genetics, luck of the draw… or something else. His reaction, though it could be innocent, set off warning signals in my head. My mum always said I was scarily observant, and my uncanny observations about others helped me with my psychology degree. I could read people. And I was sure Carlisle had a secret.

“Of course.” I nodded solemnly. “I’ve had some counselling training, so I’m used to confidentiality. Everything we say is entirely confidential.” I took a bite of my pasta and smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled as well and relaxed just a little bit. “Besides I think I owe you a lot.”

“You owe me nothing.” His voice was jokingly stern.

“How are your kids liking Forks anyway? I don’t see them around and I know you haven’t been here that long.” I changed the subject.

“They love it here.” He seemed happy with this. “Like I said, we hike a lot, so the mountains and forests are ideal for us.”

“Must be nice to have such a big family that’s really close knit.”

“It is.” He agreed. “I was alone for a little while, so it’s nice to have both the company and the sense of family.” He suddenly looked guilty. “Do you have any extended family?” His voice was soft, being careful not to pry.

“Not really,” I shook my head and smiled, letting him know it was okay to ask me such questions. “I think I have distant relatives, but no-one I ever met or was close to.” I shrugged. “I’ve never been a part of a really big family.”

“Must be lonely.”

“It is.” I sighed. “Especially now I’m on my own here. I left a few friends behind, but I think we’ve grown out of touch as you do.” Carlisle’s eyes were swimming with emotion, the beautiful gold tinted with sadness.

“Any partners? Boyfriend, girlfriend?” He pressed- clearly not liking the thought of me being so alone. But this was the question I really didn’t want.

“I had a couple of very short relationships at uni, but nothing serious.” I mumbled. The horrible thoughts of the previous night came rushing back.

“I’m sorry Cassie, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine.” I rubbed my eyes. “If you’d have asked me a week ago, I wouldn’t be so upset about it.” He frowned, not following me. When I looked up at him, with what I assumed were red rimmed eyes, it finally dawned on him. An array of emotions crossed his face: shock, horror, despair, sadness, devastation. I felt instant regret at revealing this to someone I barely knew.

“I’m sorry Carlisle, I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t ever apologise for that.” His voice was a little shaky, not much more than a whisper.

“It wasn’t how I imagined my first time.” I tried to joke, but the dark thoughts had returned, fogging my mind. Carlisle tried to smile, but it was weak.

“How are you holding up? If you want to talk about it that is.”

“Not great, but who would be?” I took another bite of the delicious meal, trying to push the blackness from my mind. “Being at work helped I think. But I’m scared of the dark.” My voice dropped to a whisper. “I keep looking behind me, down alleyways. I feel on edge all the time. It’s like there’s this cloud of anxiety constantly on the edge of my mind threatening to roll in. I keep remembering it all, and it makes me feel sick. And now I just feel even more sad.” I sighed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be so heavy and depressed.”

“You can’t help how you feel.” He dismissed my apology. “I can always suggest talking to people. Talking normally helps, be it to a friend or a professional. And…” He paused. “If you ever need to talk to someone, I’m always here.”

“That means a lot to me Carlisle, you keep doing so much for me and I don’t know how to pay you back.”

“You don’t need to pay me back.”

We spent the rest of the evening moving onto lighter topics. I told him about my life at university, about the course I took and my experiences. I told him about my hobbies, my interests, my likes and dislikes. He told me about his hobbies, his life as a doctor and his family. It was wonderful. I hadn’t had the chance to talk to someone like this, to connect with someone in so long. He paid the bill at the end of the meal, refusing to even let me offer to pay. It was late outside. The moon bathed the streets in its milky glow, while a few lone stars twinkled softly as they watched us. We walked together side by side; he was insistent on taking me home, so I didn’t have to be alone at night. I’d never encountered such chivalry before- I’d thought this was more of an old-fashioned aspect. But I loved it. Carlisle seemed pretty old fashioned anyway, so I was more than grateful that he was happy to escort me home. 

The shadows morphed into sinister beings at nights. Pitch black in the inky darkness, stalking me. As we walked to my flat, I felt my heartbeat race as we neared alleyways and saw other men out roaming the street. I felt my breathing hitch as we got closer to where the incident happened. Carlisle slowed down.

“Deep breaths in and out.” He murmured, as though he could hear the hammering of my heart. I tried to follow his advice. Carlisle held out his arm and after a moment’s hesitation, I laced my own arm through it. I relished in the comfort it brought me. He may have been cold, but it made me feel warm and safe. As we passed the alleyway, he pulled me slightly closer, putting his hand over mine.

“You know,” he said, trying to distract me, “Most people flinch away from my hands.”

“Aren’t all doctors hands cold?” I mumbled through the anxiety. He chuckled. “But yours are the coldest I’ve felt.” I felt sad for him that people flinched from his touch. “Must suck that people flinch from you because of your body temperature.”

“I’m used to it.” His voice was nonchalant, but I could tell he was pleased I didn’t flinch.

“I live here,” I gestured to the maisonette. I lived on the bottom floor. “Would you like to come inside? I won’t offer you a refreshment because you didn’t even drink your water at the restaurant.”

“You’re very observant.” He looked concerned.

“I am.” I unlocked the door and gestured inside. “It’s not much, but I’m proud to have my own place.”

“So you should be, this is lovely.” He complimented as I turned on the lights.

“Would you actually like anything to drink? I feel bad now, I don’t want to seem rude.”

“No thank you.” He smirked at my awkwardness. I was more than a little suspicious about his lack of thirst or appetite.

“Oh, I can give you your coat back! The living room is just through there.” I bolted to my bedroom where it lay on my bed and brought it back to Carlisle. He had made himself at home on the plush brown sofa in my living room. “Here.” I placed it on the arm of the sofa.

“Thank you,” he smiled at me. He looked a little concerned still but tried to mask it. If I wasn’t so good at reading people, I would have missed the many emotions he seemed to constantly feel.

“You know, you don’t have to be worried.” My voice was gentle as I sat on the other end of the sofa, kicking off my shoes. He looked at me, his golden eyes calculating, trying to figure me out. I paused, watching him. He was very still, breathing only slightly, and he was beautiful. I was enraptured by him, by the mystery surrounding him. “Carlisle, whatever it is you’re hiding, you don’t have to be afraid. You don’t have to tell me, but you don’t have to pretend around me either, I’m not a threat to you.”

“I know Cassie.” His voice was soft, and he shifted. “I’m sorry for how on guard I am, I don’t usually do this.” He seemed a little uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Carlisle.” I frowned. “You don’t have to check up on me. You have no obligation to me. I’m eternally grateful for all you’ve done, but pleased don’t think you need to check on me.” I paused, taking a breath. “I know you and your family don’t really socialize. You don’t hang around town much, you stick together. I understand Carlisle.”

“I know I have no obligation.” He seemed surprised at this. “I wanted to see if you were okay and… I ended up really enjoying our evening.”

“And I really enjoyed it too, but you don’t have to see me again if you don’t want to.” I said. “We get on well, but its okay if you need to stick within your family. If there’s a reason you don’t usually do this, then I won’t be offended if I’m not an exception.” I smiled, trying to be humorous.

“No,” he shook his head, seeming to be in an internal debate with himself. “I think I’d like to meet up again. After all, you did promise me a trip to London.” I laughed at this. “I should, however, be getting back home.”

“Oh of course.” I walked him to my door. “Carlisle, thanks again for… well everything. Saving me, dinner, walking me home…”

“My pleasure.” Carlisle murmured. I stepped forward to hug him. He froze before wrapping his arms around me gently. I wondered how often he was hugged. We parted and he smiled at me one last time before departing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Carlisle

I felt like I was slowly going insane. Cassie had completely changed something within me. Vampires do not change much as a rule. We are, for the most part, eternally stuck, frozen forever as we were. Change only ever happened when something great happened to us. Bella changed Edward, for example, his way of thinking, his way of being. For over three centuries I had stayed the same, my knowledge and abilities growing but now… I felt different. My mind had started to want more from life. I had always longed for a partner, a soulmate to share my life; now after meeting Cassie, it was as though I _had_ to get to know her. I felt a connection to her, and it was not just from her enticing blood. Something drew me to her. But I was risking everything. I was risking my family and our secret. And I was terrified. Cassie was far too observant for her own good. She picked up on all the subtleties that everyone else ignored, human instincts normally told them we were dangerous and to stay away. But Cassie was like Bella, it didn’t frighten her. I was sure that Cassie would easily find out what I am. I didn’t know what to do and, for the first time in many decades, I was really beginning to question myself and my decisions.

I ran back to my car that was at the hospital and drove home, dreading what Alice would say to me. But then I thought back to that night, she looked so smug when she saw me tracking down the man that hurt Cassie. She seemed knowing, as usual. Had she seen something that day? Did she already know everything and had just kept quiet? Everyone was in the house when I arrived home. As I walked into the lounge where everyone was congregated playing video games, Alice squealed with delight.

“She’s lovely Carlisle!”

“Alice,” I sighed.

“Another human.” Rosalie stated. I couldn’t tell if she was annoyed, frustrated, or if she just didn’t care.

“It’s about time Carlisle.” Edward smiled at me, his arm around his wife.

“Finally, you can get some.” Emmett looked back at me from his game to wink.

“It is not like that.” I glared at my boisterous son. “I haven’t decided anything. I can’t risk us.”

“We’ve already done this before.” Edward reminded me gently. “And it ended well.” He kissed Bella softly.

“Still…” I tried to protest.

“No Carlisle.” Alice pouted at me. “I already love Cassie so don’t you try to talk yourself out of this.”

“But she’s been through so much…”

“And you are the perfect man to help her.” Alice finished. I sighed, wanting to believe her words. “Trust me Carlisle. And trust her.”

“I do trust you Alice.” I hugged her shoulders. “And are you sure I can trust her? I think I can.”

“Of course,” she scoffed, “She’s as trustworthy as Bella was. Anyway, so you better decide to see her on your lunch break.” Alice told me. “You should bring her a cup of tea, no sugar just milk, and….” She paused, concentrating on her vision. “A blueberry muffin.”

“Thanks Alice.” I was a little embarrassed at this.

“You deserve love in your life.” Was all she said before returning to watching Jasper and Emmett play their game. A part of me thought she knew far more than what she let on about tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the night with my family. Edward challenged me to chess. Over the years, I had learned how to block my thoughts, sometimes I slipped up, but it made it more of a challenge. My mind however, kept drifting to Cassie. I could see Edward smile whenever it did. _Sorry son, _I thought. _I’ll try not to burden your mind with my thoughts too much._

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, his voice low so only I could hear. “It’s just nice to hear how much you like this girl.” I sighed at this; _I hardly know her. _Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “Then get to know her.”

*

All I could think about at work was how many hours, minutes and seconds until my lunch break. It was embarrassing. But Alice and Edward were right (I tried to ignore Emmett’s viewpoint), I had been alone for far too long. There was some kind of connection between myself and Cassie, and I was not going to miss up on this opportunity. The timing of everything was awful.; she was going through so much. But maybe I could be a friend, someone to talk to, or hopefully- if she wanted it- something more. At lunch time I dashed off, thankful that I didn’t have to sit in my office and be bombarded with nurses. I stopped off along the way to pick up the tea and muffin, god bless Alice.

I felt my nerves begin to rise as I neared the bookshop. I felt silly being nervous about seeing Cassie, in recent years I had little reason to feel the flutter of nerves. But my family helped me to feel comfortable, and now I didn’t have to be worried about them disapproving. Maneuvering the paper bag containing the muffin into the same hand as the drink, I used my free hand to open the door. The bell chimed cheerfully, calling out to the people inside. I saw a couple of customers dotted around. They appeared to be regulars, sitting down on one of the many chairs while reading a book. I strolled up to the counter where Cassie stood. She’d turned to greet whoever came in and I saw her face light up when she saw me, a grin spreading across her face. It was a beautiful sight. I checked over her, the cut on her head was healing well, and she looked happy.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Cassie looked pleased as I came to the counter.

“It’s my lunch break and, as you know, I have to escape the nurses.” I grinned.

“Of course!” She nodded with a laugh. “Perish the thought that you be subjected to cups of tea and overly affectionate females.”

“I have, instead, brought you tea.” I chuckled, placing the takeaway cup and paper bag on the counter.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” She smiled at me; her eyes bright. “Well damn, are you a mind reader?” She asked, taking out the muffin and sipping the tea.

“Lucky guess.” I replied as she took a bite of the muffin. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste.

“This is so good! Thank you! Anyway, how was your night?” She asked. “You got home okay?”

“I did thank you.” It was thoughtful of her to ask. “Edward beat me at chess, but I was able to win the last round. And Emmett tried to get me to play a PlayStation game that he knew he’d beat me at.”

“Sounds like fun!” She laughed. “I love playing the PlayStation. I’m a child at heart.”

“You’ll have to teach me then; it might give me some street cred.”

“Please, you’re too young not to be cool.” Cassie shook her head at me. “Oh, I have something for you though.” She produced three books from behind the counter. “As promised, the first three Harry Potter books.”

“Thank you, I look forward to being a cultured Brit again.” I grinned, carefully taking the novels.

“Excellent, let me know when you’ve read the first one.” She smiled. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” She finished the muffin and looked a little forlorn that it was gone.

“Well,” in truth I just wanted to see her again. I paused, trying to think of something to spend time with her. “I wondered if you’d like me to walk you home again?”

“Oh really?” She was surprised, but I could tell she was delighted. “I’m causing you too much trouble.” She frowned.

“No, you aren’t.” I countered. “I offered. If you want to walk on your own then that’s fine though. I just thought, in case you needed me, or someone.”

“No, no, I’d love to walk with you.” Her cheeks flushed a little and her gaze dropped. A quirk she displayed when a little embarrassed. It was endearing. The scent of her enticing aroma filled the air, and I had to swallow back the familiar venom as it pooled into my mouth at the smell of her blood. I hated myself for that moment. How dare my body react to her that way! It never happened around humans any more, but Cassie was different… her blood sang to me, inviting the venom to my mouth. It disgusted me. I wanted to be better for her.

I shook my thoughts away. I hardly knew her yet! Loneliness had taken its toll on me though. I looked into her sparkling eyes as she regarded me with nothing but warmth, if I could blush I would have.

“My shift finishes at five, so I’ll come and meet you here again.”

“That sounds great.” Cassie sipped her tea. “How is work today?”

“Fairly busy.” I replied. “I’ve been doing mostly paperwork though.”

“Fun.” She laughed, her eyes lighting up. I loved her laugh. It brightened her face and made her green eyes sparkle. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I could hear her heartbeat spike as she looked at me. “Can I make you dinner tonight? Or are you abstaining again.”

“I’m afraid I’ll be abstaining.” I smirked slightly. I felt bad that I couldn’t be normal with her. I wanted nothing more than to cook dinner with someone and be able to eat it at a dining table. “But I’ll be more than happy to join you.”

“Company would be nice.” Cassie smiled, but her face turned joking, “You can even pretend to drink water again.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

  
  


I left the cozy bookstore reluctantly. As much as I loved my job, I wanted to get to know Cassie better. Just being in her presence, sensing her happiness and watching her expressions calmed me and brought me some joy. To have been so changed by a single human was astounding to me. It was thrilling. But something worried me. The way Cassie looked at me, with a mixture of interest and confusion was not normal. She scrutinized me, her eyes narrowing minutely, her teeth toying with her lower lip as she listened to my every word and watched my every small movement. It made me wonder what she was seeing, what she was thinking. She was uncannily observant, reading between the lines and seeing things that other humans could not. It was almost like a power. And it made me nervous. What could she see within me? Was she seeing my true nature? Something I had done was making her suspicious- and she questioned actions in her own mind probably far more than most do. Normally, humans preferred to be ignorant, to pretend that everything was okay and normal- that nothing strange or out of explanation existed. And yet, Cassie seemed the exact opposite.

Entering work, I smiled at my colleagues and looked at the patient files I had to tend to. Even my work could not distract me from my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cassie

As my excitement for the evening ahead grew, the day seemed to drag more. Carlisle had departed with the promise of meeting me after his shift, and I felt giddy at the thought. He seemed more certain this time about spending more time together. It was endearing to see him look almost too nervous to ask to walk me home. It was old-fashioned and it was sweet, and it was just so Carlisle. I didn’t know what it was about me that made him want to spend time with me- I was sure he could get any woman he wanted, but here he was asking to walk me home. The afternoon trudged on at an agonisingly slow pace, the clock ticking by second by second as I served customers. When it grew quiet in the shop, just two customers reading in the chairs, I tried to think about the Cullens.

They were different, there was no doubt about that. And even though everyone knew there was something up with them, they just ended up ignoring it, or pretending the Cullens were normal. Perhaps it was because I was so observant that made me think more about what was going on. I thought back to Carlisle, he was incredibly handsome and youthful- despite claiming to be in his early thirties- but he was pale, incredibly so and also cold. He never ate or even drank when I was with him. And from what I’d heard from local gossip, him and his children always went hiking when it was sunny. Carlisle had unusual- but beautiful- eyes that seemed to change colour. Then I thought back to the incident. How had he heard my screams? I wasn’t very loud; I was too weak to be loud. Had he been far away? Or had he been nearby? There was almost something… inhuman about it. I thought all of this through carefully, I was curious. I walked over to the fantasy children’s book section and pulled a book of various myths and legends.

By the end of my read, during which I served a few customers, I had several theories. Zombie, ghost, vampire, angel, or incubus. They all seemed unlikely. The Cullens seemed too normal to be a dumb zombie. I had touched Carlisle so he couldn’t be a ghost, although it would explain why he was so cold. As for the incubus… well as far as I was aware none of the Cullens had preyed on sleeping males and females for sexual purposes. The angel theory seemed very likely. Carlisle just seemed so inherently good. He was my savior. And he was beautiful, like an angel. But then a part of me thought that he was sometimes very careful, as though he could be potentially dangerous. Vampire I wasn’t sure on. He was cold, which worked, and he was inhumanly beautiful which also fit. But he didn’t have fangs. I wasn’t sure if he was strong or fast, although he looked like he could be. And sometimes… he spoke and acted so old-fashioned it made me wonder if he was from a different time period. And if he only fed on blood, that would explain why I never saw him eat or drink. If the Cullens were vampires, it would also explain why they always took days off to ‘hike’ when it was sunny.

I sighed. I was getting too deep into this.

The bell chime startled me from my thoughts. I hadn’t even noticed the inky black take over the sky. I glanced over to see Carlisle entering the shop, as promised. I quickly moved the myths and legends book behind the counter.

“Hey,” I said a little breathlessly.

“Hello.” He smiled as he approached, his step always careful. His golden eyes sparkled, and I found myself getting lost in them. I quickly cashed up and locked up the shop. Carlisle waited ever patiently as I locked the front door behind me.

“It’s really sweet of you to be here again.” I said as we started walking back to my home.

“It’s my pleasure.” He said. “I was looking forward to spending more time with you.” My heart soared at his admission.

“This afternoon went by so slowly after you left.” I murmured, feeling my face flush.

“It did.” He agreed.

“You sure your kids won’t miss you? Two evenings in a row you’ll have been out.” I asked.

“No, they’re old enough to take care of themselves.” He smiled. “I think they’re just pleased for me that I’m going out rather than spending all of my time indoors.”

“It’s sweet they think that way.”

“They’re very mature.” Carlisle said. But then he paused. “Most of the time.” I laughed at this. Footsteps sounded behind us, they were quick and approaching swiftly. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing increase. Almost instantly, Carlisle noticed this. I had no clue how he noticed it so fast. He took hold of my arm, but I flinched as I remembered the man taking hold of my arm. Carlisle let go but walked closer to me. I walked back on instinct and found myself against a wall. I felt trapped. Carlisle crouched a little to be able to look into my eyes.

“Cassie, breathe with me.” Carlisle instructed, “You’re safe.” I knew I was safe with Carlisle, so I tried my best to copy his breathing. Slow breaths in and out. Slowly, the panic started to fade as my breathing and heart rate started to return to normal. “It’s okay Cassie.” Carlisle’s voice was soothing.

“I’m sorry.” I said shakily, once I felt better.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Carlisle murmured. I looked around trying to think whose footsteps I heard. Answering the unspoken question, Carlisle said: “He was a runner, I’m sure he’s gone by now.” I felt so silly. Silly for flipping out over a runner; silly for flinching from Carlisle and feeling trapped.

“I’m sorry I flinched from you.” I said, sad. “I know you don’t like it.” He looked surprised.

“Please don’t apologise, I shouldn’t have touched you when you were feeling like that.”

“Shall we get going again?” I asked, wanting to get home.

“If you feel okay enough.” Carlisle agreed. Unsure whether the gesture would be welcome, he carefully held out his arm. I took it with little hesitation, looping my arm through his. I felt far more calmer being so close to him. It made me feel braver. Despite the chill I could feel from his hand that rested on mine, I felt warm inside.

*

I unlocked my front door and invited Carlisle inside again. I took off my jacket, hanging it on the hooks, and told Carlisle he was welcome to do the same. He took off his coat and his dark blue scarf, hanging them up. Carlisle was dressed in a light blue shirt with dark trousers again and a tie. He loosened the tie and took it off, putting it in the pocket of his black coat that he hung up. I kicked off my shoes beneath the hooks and after pausing for a moment, Carlisle did the same. I could tell he was very unused to going to other people’s houses as he copied what I did with my clothes- as though to ensure he was being socially acceptable. It was then that I realised that I was probably the first person he had properly socialized with outside of his family for a while.

“So, I take it you still don’t want anything to eat?” I asked.

“No, I’m fine thank you, but I can help you cook.” He offered. I frowned at him.

“I’m not going to make you cook for me, but you’re welcome to take a seat and watch me cook.”

“That sounds acceptable.” He smiled.

“Should I bother to offer you a drink?”

“No, don’t bother yourself.” Carlisle laughed. I smirked at him as I started up the oven to cook chicken goujons and chips.

“I’m glad, you know,” I started carefully, “You seem so much more relaxed.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, you don’t mind joking about yourself now. Your guard seems to be down.” I commented. He looked at me, his eyes bright before admitting:

“I spoke to my daughter Alice last night.” He ran a hand through his golden hair, but the strands never fell out of place. “Truthfully, I was worried how my family would…. take to me spending time with someone. And Alice put my worries at ease.” I could tell he was leaving something out.

“So, you’ve decided your secrets are safe with me then.” I laughed. Carlisle just grinned, his brilliant white teeth dazzling me slightly. I fixed myself a glass of water, wondering whether I should tell him about my silly theories.

“What’s on your mind?” His voice was soft.

“I’m just trying to figure you out.” I admitted. “You probably don’t want me to though.” He sighed, seeming torn.

“You may not like what you figure out.” He murmured. My heart ached at this, at the sad look on his face.

“You don’t know that.” I said quietly.

“True.” He nodded.

“Has anyone figured you out before?” I asked, scared of prying too much.

“Yes.” He thought for a moment. “Well not me specifically, but my son Edward. His wife Bella… figured him out as you put it.”

“That ended well.” I pointed out. He smiled then.

“And I’m very glad it did.” He seemed so happy for his son that it made me yearn for that kind of familial love, that kind of romantic love. I checked on my food, finding it cooked. Carlisle watched me as I plated my dinner. We moved out of the kitchen to small dining table.

“I have some theories.” I finally felt brave enough to whisper as I cut my food. My elbow knocked my glass of water, but before I could even gasp, Carlisle had caught it. He blinked, shocked at his own speed and set it carefully back down on the coaster. “Good catch.” I said with a smile. He relaxed slightly but looked a little frustrated at himself. I couldn’t tell how quickly he caught the glass. But I was sure it was quicker than most people can move. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

“Hm, I remember Bella made several theories up of Edward. So, tell me your theories.”

“You’ll laugh.” I said. “And I also don’t want to offend you.”

“Please? I’m curious now.” He had relaxed again.

“Well…” I chewed my chicken as I thought. “I managed to narrow down my theories to a few that could be probable. I thought maybe you’re a ghost, because you’re really cold.” Carlisle started to laugh. “See I told you that you would laugh!”

“I’m sorry.” He said still laughing. “Please continue.” I pouted at him, which only made him chuckle more.

“Well now the ghost theory is definitely ridiculous.” I admitted. “Besides I can touch you, you aren’t a wispy, spectral being.” He chuckled again. “Then I thought that you could be an angel.” Carlisle sobered at this and stared at me in surprise. “You are handsome, you seem so inherently good and you have saved me and been there for me when I needed someone the most.”

“Cassie…” He seemed so surprised he was at a loss for words.

“It’s my favourite theory.” I admitted.

“Thank you Cassie.” His voice was quiet. “That really means a lot to me.” It made me wonder what people normally thought of the Cullens if this got him so choked up. “But I can assure you I’m no angel.” He smiled a little sadly.

“Well damn.” I sighed, eating more of my dinner. “I thought I had you figured out.”

“Not yet.” He smiled. “Any more theories for me today?” I paused, there was another theory, but the theory fit so well that I was a bit worried. I hardly knew Carlisle, we hadn’t spend hardly any time together. And yet… something inside me felt as though I knew him. As though I knew him better than I knew most of my old friends. I felt drawn to him… did I want to ruin that with my stupid theories?

“Just one more.” I murmured decisively, finishing off my chicken. I set my fork down and looked at him. “Well, I was reading through a book earlier, where I got my theories and just tried to fit aspects of you to them.” I smiled slightly. “Other than an angel, I felt this one fit the best.” I could see in Carlisle’s eyes the concern. “You don’t eat or drink, at least not around me. You’re cold and pale and handsome. I hear from gossip that you and your family always go hiking on sunny days. You’re far too young to be in your thirties…” I stopped, feeling uncomfortable with this game now. Just hearing myself say it all out loud made me realise that I was right. Carlisle smiled at me, but underneath he looked distraught, I could tell that he knew what I knew, he sighed slightly as though steeling himself for rejection. I pushed my plate aside and stood up, walking to get closer to him. I always felt safer when he was near. Damn, since when had my feelings for him grown so much? I barely knew him- we were barely more than strangers… and yet, I felt an inexplicable pull to him. I sat down in front of him and took his hands into mine. He froze in shock. I ran my thumb over his cold, smooth skin. His eyes flickered to mine in confusion. He was clearly expecting something different. Perhaps running and screaming? He now looked almost hopeful. Slowly, I leaned forward, feeling brave.

Our lips met. Carlisle froze in surprise once again, and I wondered when he last kissed anyone. Within seconds though, he had relaxed. His lips were harder than mine, but it still felt as though our lips fit together as though they were sculpted for each other. He returned the kiss softly, gently, as though he was afraid of hurting me. We parted; he looked a little ruffled. His pupils had expanded, and he looked a little shocked still. But there was a smile playing at his lips. His breathing was normal though, and mine was just starting to calm down, making me wonder if he even needed to breathe much.

“I didn’t expect that.” Carlisle murmured honestly.

“What were you expecting?” I asked with a giggle. He cocked his head to the side.

“Well, screaming and running away would tend to be the normal response if your theory is what I think it is.” His eyes were questioning.

“Vampire.” I said softly. I knew I was right. Carlisle’s eyes tightened a little, and he looked like he was waiting for me to run away from him still.

“That didn’t take you long at all to figure out.” He said, his voice gentle and extremely worried. “Never, in all my years has someone worked out my secret.”

“I told you I am exceptionally observant. From what I’ve heard in town, you have nothing to fear.”

“And you aren’t scared? At all?” He frowned.

“No. Should I be?” I surprised myself. I wasn’t truthfully scared, not of Carlisle anyway.

“Probably.” He smirked without humour, but his expression remained gentle. His long fingers reached up and ran through his hair, he looked slightly stressed. “Edward was endlessly frustrated that Bella wasn’t scared.”

“I don’t fear you Carlisle.”

“That’s nice to hear actually.” His smile was genuine.

“I still think you’re part angel too.” He laughed at this.

“I’m pretty much the opposite.”

“You can’t be Carlisle, you’re too good.” I smiled, and he returned the smile. “So, would you prefer I scream and ran away instead?”

“No.” He shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. “I didn’t expect the kiss at all, but it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do it all over again.” I was sure if he could, he would be blushing.

“I’m glad,” my voice was quiet. “I took a bit of a risk because… well we hardly know each other, and I clearly have a bit of history…”

“That does not bother me.” He interrupted, sincerely. And I visibly relaxed, it was a relief to know that what happened to me didn’t matter to him. “And as for hardly knowing each other, well, that gives us a perfect excuse to get to know each other better.”

“If you are sure.” I said. “I mean… won’t your family…”

“My family is more than happy for me to get to know you.” He reassured me. “I spoke to them last night. And while they may not be happy you know about us, well, it was bound to happen sooner or later if we were to start anything.” But he paused. “I just really didn’t expect you to find out so soon. Although maybe Alice knew…” He trailed off, shaking his head. Carlisle ran a hand through his impeccable hair, looking at me with amazement.

“You’re still waiting for me to run aren’t you?”

“You keep surprising me.” His voice was full of wonder and I gazed into his soulful eyes. I was lucky to have met Carlisle. “But, I suppose you have a lot of questions.”

“I do.” I nodded. “If you’re up for answering them.”

“Go ahead, ask whatever you wish.”

“You don’t drink human blood.” I said before realizing it wasn’t a question. I felt my cheeks grow hot and Carlisle chuckled softly at my awkwardness.

“No, we don’t.” He confirmed. “We survive on the blood of animals.” I nodded, deep in thought.

“What happens in the sun?”

“Err.” He seemed to not know how to explain it, which seemed like a first. “Well we don’t burn or anything like that. We err, well I’ll just have to show you some time.” I nodded in acceptance.

“Do you have fangs? That was what made me doubt the theory, because your teeth seem normal.”

“We don’t have fangs as such.” Carlisle chuckled. “Our teeth are razor sharp though.”

“Were you really born in London?” I hoped the answer was yes. He laughed at this.

“Of all the questions you want to ask me.” His smile was dazzling. “Yes, I was born in London, although it is very different now to how it was when I was born.”

“When were you born?” I pressed.

“Around the 1640s I think.”

“Wow you’re much older than you claim to be!” I gasped out, laughing. He joined me. “That’s amazing though.”

“I may be three-hundred and seventy-nine technically, but I was twenty-three when I was attacked and changed into a vampire.”

“Oh, you are the same age as me then!” I was surprised, but glad. I took a breath, this had all been a lot to take in. “I’m going to get some more water.” I took my now empty glass into the kitchen.

Alone, I leaned against the counter and let out a heavy breath of air. I winced; Carlisle might have been able to hear that. I filled up my glass. I paused and took a drink. This all felt a little surreal. Suddenly, within a week, I had been brutally attacked and kind of rescued by the incredibly handsome and favourite local doctor before suddenly falling head over heels for him, during which I have suddenly been thrust into a world of fiction. I’d always hoped the supernatural existed, but I had never expected to suddenly be so involved with it. The idea of vampires seemed ludicrous, but it all made so much sense when I thought about it. It was a terrifying thought, but I knew deep down that I was safe with Carlisle. He wouldn’t hurt me. I’d had enough for the night of thinking about vampires and the meaning behind it. I realised I’d been standing, thinking for too long when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. I froze.

“Relax,” Carlisle’s voice instantly calmed me.

“Sorry.” My tense body slowly eased. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“You’ve been given a lot to think about.” How was he so understanding?

“Yeah I think I’ve just about exhausted my mental capacity for now. A lot has happened very quickly.”

“Sorry,” he winced almost imperceptibly. “I should have been more careful… I understand if you need some time alone.”

“No, don’t go.” I reached out and took his hand. “Sorry, what I meant was that I was thinking we could maybe play a game or something? We have plenty of time to talk in the future if we want.”

“That is perfectly understandable Cassie.” Carlisle agreed.

So, we spent the evening playing on my PlayStation. Carlisle had laughed when I suggested it but had seemed eager to learn how to play so that he could beat his sons. We played team racing games, where I initially won most of the matches, but Carlisle was a fast learner who was soon giving me a run for my money. We also played on the Nintendo Switch, playing Mario games together. Carlisle was unsure of the gaming consoles at first, and I teased him for being so old, but he soon found himself getting competitive and enjoying the games. It was easy being with him. It was easy just talking and playing games. I had never gotten on so well with someone before, and it made my heart race to think that maybe we could start something great together. At least, I hoped that was what he wanted in the future.

“So, I want to do this properly.” Carlisle said during a round of Mario Party. “I want to take you out for the day.”

“That would be nice.” I smiled at the thought.

“When do you have a day off?” He asked.

“Well, its Friday tomorrow so I have to work, but I’m free on the weekend.”

“We’ll do something on the Saturday then.” He decided.

We continued playing games until I finally yawned. I hadn’t realised how late it was getting.

“I expect I should be heading back to my family, and you need your sleep.” Carlisle said, standing up from the sofa.

“And you don’t sleep?” I asked, noting his odd wording.

“No, I don’t.” He smiled. I just nodded as though it was completely normal. We walked out to the hallway where he put on his shoes, coat and scarf. “Thank you for tonight Cassie.” He murmured, gazing into my eyes.

“Thank you for coming over.”

“Here,” Carlisle pulled out a card from his pocket. “This has my mobile number on it.” I took the grey card which contained his name, occupation and what appeared to be his number and email address.

“Thank you. I’ll give you a text, so you have my number too.”

“Also,” he hesitated, looking a little worried. “I’m working a later shift tomorrow, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to walk you home.” His voice was quiet, and he didn’t look happy.

“No, it’s okay. I need to walk on my own at night at some point anyway.” Truthfully, I was going to miss having Carlisle there to support me, but I understood.

“Well, message me when you’re leaving work and when you get home. And call or message me if you need anything.” He said.

“I will do.” I giggled at his concerned face. He smiled at me.

“Goodnight Cassie.”

“Goodnight Carlisle.” This time, he stepped forward and hugged me carefully. I instantly returned his embrace. He was so gentle, and tentative, I wondered if he was stronger than normal because of what he is. He pulled back, kissing me once on the cheek before smiling at me again and leaving.

As I settled into bed for the night, I created a new contact in my phone and sent a single text:

_I enjoyed tonight. Have a great night with your family. Be sure to challenge them to Mario – Cass_

I didn’t have to wait long for a reply:

_As did I. I think I have a chance of winning now. Sweet dreams Cassie - Carlisle_


End file.
